powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Snip It, Snip It Good
Snip It, Snip It Good is the ninth episode of Power Rangers: Ninja Storm. Synopsis Tori goes on a quest to retrieve the Turtle Mace Power Sphere, which the Rangers later use to destroy the Snipster monster. Having proven herself worthy after a training test, Tori goes on a quest to retrieve the Turtle Mace Power Sphere solo (and soon she faces both Marah & Kapri!). Shane & Dustin hide out, guarding a local Environmental Conference, which becomes Lothor's latest target when he sends down the Snipster monster to ensure nobody agrees on anything. Plot Tori is sent on a quest to retrieve the Turtle Mace Power Sphere. Dustin and Shane are attacked by Kelzacks as they watch over an environmental conference. Snipster attacks the conference and uses his powers to make everyone fight each other. When Shane and Dustin attack him, he uses his powers again to make the Rangers fight each other. After finding the turtle, Tori is attacked by Marah and Kapri. After being freed by Sensei's telepathy, Dustin and Shane destroy Snipster. When Tori, Marah and Kapri fight to a standstill, Tori cuts a deal - the turtle for some designer duds. Snipster is revived by Lothor and turned into a giant. The Rangers defeat Snipster with the Megazord and their new weapon, the Turtle Mace. Lothor punishes his nieces for giving up the turtle by having them wash the Kelzack's outfits. Cast *Pua Magasiva as Shane Clarke (Red Wind Ranger) *Sally Martin as Tori Hanson (Blue Wind Ranger) *Glenn McMillan as Dustin Brooks (Yellow Wind Ranger) *Adam Tuominen as Hunter Bradley (Crimson Thunder Ranger) *Jorgito Vargas Jr. as Blake Bradley (Navy Thunder Ranger) *Jason Chan as Cam Watanabe *Grant McFarland as Sensei Kanoi Watanabe (voice) & Lothor *Katrina Devine as Marah *Katrina Browne as Kapri *Peter Rowley as Zurgane (voice) *Bruce Hopkins as Choobo (voice) *Jeremy Birchall as Snipster (voice) *Laurie Dee as Speaker *Louise Callise as Newscaster *Jenifer Rucker as Delegate #1 *Paul Norell as Delegate #2 *Hiroo Minami as Delegate #3 Errors * When Marah attacks with two stings that come out of their hands, it can be seen that the gloves they wear change color from dark brown to light brown. This is because they use the Japanese footage of the character Furabiijo that also uses that ability. * When Kapri has the stone turtle in her hands after defeating Tori, she also has a cloth bag that throws it but in the next scene you can see that she has the bag in her hands next to the turtle. * At roughly 15:47, Katrina Browne's (Kapri) stunt double is briefly visible. This stunt double looks nothing like Katrina Browne. * When Tori uses the specialty of The Sword Ninja Storm, in the attack on Kapri you can appreciate the face of Wendinu. Notes *Jorgito Vargas, Jr (Blake) and Adam Tuominen (Hunter) do not appear in this episode. *This episode was delayed from its original air date due to then-recent outbreak of the Iraq War as it was felt that the original plot concerning a peace conference to try and avert a war was inappropriate. The show did finally air later with the peace conference substituted for an environmental conference. **Despite the later airdate, this episode maintained its place in continuity as it showed Tori attempting to gain control of the already-seen Turtle Mace and Blake and Hunter have yet to return to Blue Bay Harbor. **At the beginning when Shane is saying that Tori will be great for the job his voice sounds dubbed in during ADR (and not by Pua Magasvia, Shane's actor). *Footage of the conference in this episode would be reused in the Power Rangers RPM premiere, The Road to Corinth, as part of the story of the Venjix Virus. *The episode's title is a pun based on a lyric from the song "Whip It" by Devo. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Episode Category:Ninja Storm